<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>party in the USA by speechlessspeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754340">party in the USA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessspeak/pseuds/speechlessspeak'>speechlessspeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Dancing and Singing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessspeak/pseuds/speechlessspeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus woke up to the loud and shrill voice of his boyfriend filling their apartment. Looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table he realised it was only 7 o’clock. For a second he didn’t know what’s going on in their flat. Then he realised. Oh no. Oh gosh.</p>
<p>or in which Marcus has to deal with Callum singing Miley Cyrus songs 24/7.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>party in the USA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was in my head since the first time THAT video went viral, so here it is. I tried something new with the lyrics added throughout the fic so I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I hopped off the plane at LAX<br/>
With a dream and my cardigan<br/>
Welcome to the land of fame excess woooaaah<br/>
Am I gonna fit in?”<br/>
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time<br/>
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign<br/>
This is all so crazy<br/>
Everybody seems so famous</em>
</p>
<p>Marcus woke up to the loud and shrill voice of his boyfriend filling their apartment. Looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table he realised it was only 7 o’clock. For a second he didn’t know what’s going on in their flat. Then he realised. Oh no. Oh gosh. He sighed before turning to lay on his stomach and by that hiding his face in one of their soft pillows. He grabbed the ends of the pillow and pulled them up around his head, covering his ears in a pretty useless attempt to shut the loud noises of what could definitely on no planet be called something close to singing. He groaned and whined into the pillow when all of this wasn’t working and he had to except his fate that sleep wasn’t something Callum was interested in for their first free day together in weeks. Marcus rolled out of bed rather than standing up like normal grown-ups did. He sighed another time before grabbing his boxers from the floor where they had landed the night before as Callum carried him to bed and undressed him all at the same time. He also took Callum’s pink fluffy hoody from their clothing-chair and pulled it over his head before rubbing across his face to wake up. All of this singing and he hadn’t even had any coffee yet. Oh the thinks you do for love, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick<br/>
Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br/>
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio<br/>
And a Jay-Z song was on<br/>
And a Jay-Z song was on<br/>
And a Jay-Z song was on</em>
</p>
<p>He made his way through the small corridor into the kitchen area and living room – he didn’t need to search for Callum, he just followed his loud voice that ringed in his ears. Even when all senses in his body were telling him not to follow the voice and instead get away from it as fast as humanly possible. Okay maybe he is a bit overdramatic here but look it’s freaking seven in the morning and he rather had woken up to face his boyfriend in their bed, maybe even enjoy some morning cuddles or sex. Instead he got this. For a few seconds he leaned against the doorframe, silently observing the happiness radiating from his boyfriend and smiled to himself. He stepped behind the Brit who was stirring inside a frying pen, making scrambled eggs – thank god, at least there would be breakfast for him, while moving his hips from side to side, totally not hitting the rhythm of the song blurring out of their home speakers that probably were connected to Callum’s phone. He placed his hands on the others hips, making Callum jump up in fear, a small amount of half-cooked egg flying through the air as Callum had thrown the wooden spoon through the room. Marcus chuckled, that was exactly the reaction he dreamed of when he made his small revenge-plan. His morning brain took every dose of serotonin it could get. </p>
<p>
  <em>So I put my hands up<br/>
They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away<br/>
I'm noddin' my head like, yeah<br/>
Movin' my hips like, yeah<br/>
I got my hands up, they're playing my song<br/>
They know I'm gonna be okay<br/>
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A.<br/>
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A.</em>
</p>
<p>After the initial shock Callum relaxed back into the Kiwis arms, placing his head to the right side so his neck was free for Marcus to leave a small trail of soft kisses there. All this time Callum was still singing the lyrics under his breath to which Marcus rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile making its way onto his face. Oh how Marcus wished mornings like this wouldn’t be so rare, but it made all of this even more special in the few times they got this. After a couple of lazy minutes standing like this the breakfast was ready to be served so Marcus went to get cutlery and two glasses out of the kitchen cabinets, placing them on the small dining table they just got themselves at Ikea the other day. When he was finished Callum placed the two pens on the table, too while Marcus was already half-seated as he remembered the fresh orange juice Callum loved and he had bought yesterday just for his boyfriend. He jumped up again, half falling to the floor as his left leg got caught in his chair’s leg. The handle of the fridge was his rescue and he could avoid face planting the floor. Callum stopped his half humming half singing and his mouth went wide, almost looking like a fish on the land. He closed his mouth as the Kiwi got back on his two legs and smiled widely when his eyes found the orange juice which was placed right in front of him now. </p>
<p>
  <em>Get to the club in my taxi cab<br/>
Everybody's looking at me now<br/>
Like, "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?<br/>
She gotta be from out of town"<br/>
So hard with my girls not around me<br/>
It's definitely not a Nashville party<br/>
'Cause all I see are stilettos<br/>
I guess I never got the memo</em>
</p>
<p>“Will you stop singing at least for the time needed to get some of these eggs inside your mouth or did you just made them without wanting to actually try them?”, Marcus asked his love while shovelling the delicious breakfast inside of him himself. Callum rolled his eyes and threatened Marcus with his fork, his eyes sparkling in humour so he wasn’t really scary. Not that this human-puppy could be scary even if he tried. “Shut up!”, he mumbled whiningly and continued his humming – which he even managed to do while chewing on the eggs to Marcus’ misery. Marcus let his head fall on the kitchen table in defeat with a loud bang, pleading for the lords to save him from this torture. What would Miley say if she knew someone is making… this out of her cover song? “Darling, babe, love of my life Callum, could you please stop the singing and help me wash up the dishes so we can go back to bed at this unholy hour?”, Marcus tried a new method of getting what he aimed for. “Mhm.. no!”, the Brit mocked his boyfriend with a smirk on his face before returning to hammering the lyrics, twice the volume he had used before. Marcus closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breathes before he got up and did the tasks himself. </p>
<p>
  <em>My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick<br/>
Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br/>
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune<br/>
And a Britney song was on<br/>
And a Britney song was on<br/>
And a Britney song was on</em>
</p>
<p>While he stood at the sink Callum mimicked his earlier behaviour and cuddled himself up to his back. Pressing their bodies together Marcus tried to ignore the attempts of his boyfriend who was pulling at his hoodie to try and get him away from the sink. Marcus concentrated on the task before him and not the body so close to him, even though he would rather take this back to the bedroom still. But only until the soft humming of Callum turned into full on singing again. In his ear. The whole time. He’s sure Callum is breaking the record of how many times a human being had listened to the same song in repeat. Once it got too much for him to deal with he placed a small amount of the babbles created by the soap on his palm. He turned around halfway, hiding his hand from Callum so he couldn’t see through his plan. He smiled knowingly at the other one, leaning as close as needed to distract his boyfriend before than smashing his palm in Callum’s face, leaving the soap foam everywhere, his mouth, his cheek, even in his eye lashes. The face of his boyfriend was frozen in shock. It took him a few seconds before he realised what Marcus had done and reached out for the leftover dish water himself. “Ew, gross”, Marcus said while wiggling his way out of Callum’s embrace and ran off to the living room. Callum following him close but he lost the foam along the way. Ha, point for Marcus. Or so he thought. But Callum was only shocked by his now empty hand for a millisecond before he shrugged his shoulders and started singing again. He moved around the living room along to the rhythm, making grabbing hands at Marcus.</p>
<p>
  <em>So I put my hands up<br/>
They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away (Flying away)<br/>
I'm noddin' my head like, yeah (Noddin' my head like, yeah)<br/>
Movin' my hips like, yeah (Movin' my hips like, yeah)<br/>
I got my hands up, they're playing my song<br/>
They know I'm gonna be okay (I'm gonna be okay)<br/>
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A.<br/>
Yeah (ha-ha-ha-ha), it's a party in the U.S.A.</em>
</p>
<p> 

</p><p>Marcus ended up on the make-up dancefloor in their living room because of course he did. Callum pulling on his arms one after another, swaying his socked feet over the laminate and seeming to have the fun of his life while Marcus tried to slowly count to one hundred and calm his nerves. He loved this guy, gosh he even want to marry him one day but he couldn’t stand his singing for a second longer. He barely knew why he hadn’t thrown the phone out of the window by now. Because that thought seems like a pretty good idea right now. Maybe he should do it. Callum wouldn’t notice, too busy with his performance, until it would be too late. It’s when Callum threw himself on Marcus with full force and hugged him close while still swaying from one foot to the other. “Sing with me pleeease Marcus”, Callum begged him, giving him his biggest puppy eyes, lips curled up and if he didn’t knew better Marcus would have thought the other even tried to shed some tears to convince him. His own reaction got Marcus by surprise and to be honest the only explanation for his behaviour was that all this loud music, this song, the singing left damage in his brain he would never recover from. No way he would have reacted like this if his brain could form a decent thought. “Okay Cal”, the Kiwi answered. </p>
<p> 

</p><p>
  <em>Feel like hopping on a flight (On a flight)<br/>
Back to my hometown tonight (Town tonight)<br/>
Something stops me every time (Every time)<br/>
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright</em>
</p>
<p>Marcus hates singing, as with anything else he’s more of the “just existing” kind of guy. He loves listening to music, especially his Spanish-sitting in the shower-playlist had a special place in his heart and he would protect that playlist with his life. But singing? He doesn’t do singing. Not at all. Never. He escaped the possibility of having to sing in every Prema party he went to during his time with the team. And here he was, standing in their living room, Callum’s head leaned on his shoulder, his hair tickling at his sensitive skin at his throat, still pulling and pushing him around the room. Marcus started singing then. He was just as good as Callum was the whole time, not that anyone could be worse than Callum in the first place. The lyrics leaving his mouth along to the rhythm of the song. He by now could sing them in his sleep if he wanted to. And no, he did not want to. After two lines he stopped singing though, “Yeah, no.”, he deadpanned. Callum placed a small kiss on his cheek and rolling his eyes at his overdramatic boyfriend before leaving the hug and the warmth of Marcus’ body and going back to his dancing around the room. </p>
<p>
  <em>So I put my hands up<br/>
They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away<br/>
I'm noddin' my head like, yeah (Noddin' my head)<br/>
Movin' my hips like, yeah (Ooh yeah)<br/>
I got my hands up, they're playing my song<br/>
They know I'm gonna be okay (Gonna be okay)<br/>
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A.<br/>
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A.</em>
</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes passed like this, Marcus observing Callum dancing around while sitting on the edge of the couch, arms folded before his chest. Eyes gentle but ears in pain. By now he was really desperate to make Callum shut the heck up finally. He was close to just screaming and running out of their flat when the solution hit him straight in the face. Quite literally as Callum stumbled over his own two left feet – to no one’s surprise Marcus would like to add – and their foreheads connected unwanted in a way that would leave a bruise. If he is being honest he could almost hear the knock of the impact in the empty head of his boyfriend. As he held the still unbothered singing Callum – no he had not stopped during his fall, thank you very much – he went for the last straw to keep his own sanity. He pulled at the Brit’s chin so the angle wouldn’t be too weird before smashing their lips together with more force than was needed but he had to make sure the singing would stop. Callum stilled for a second before smirking and kissing back eagerly. “Finally”, Callum said as they parted again, while Marcus’ thought the exact same thing for totally different reasons.</p>
<p>
  <em>So I put my hands up<br/>
They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away<br/>
I'm noddin' my head like, yeah (Noddin' my head)<br/>
Movin' my hips like, yeah (Ooh yeah)<br/>
I got my hands up, they're playing my song<br/>
They know I'm gonna be okay (Gonna be okay)<br/>
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A.<br/>
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always this is for cat, love you. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>